1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to the computer systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to distributed computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software system is made up of components, which are typically class objects. Current approaches to implementing a distributed system of components use a central mechanism such as an ORB (Object Request Broker), a message hub, a blackboard, or a central database. ORB utilizes interfaces that are defined using IDL (Interface Definition Language), allowing the ORB to provide mechanisms for remote object location and invocation. A message hub coordinates messages between various components. Blackboard architectures allow components to share data via messages that are posted to a virtual blackboard. Central databases provide a centralized control of information to achieve information sharing among distributed components (and hence their integration).
None of these approaches provide a buffered and distributed control at every component of the distributed system. This leads to queuing up of control at the central mechanism, and requires significant custom development (i.e., custom coding) for enhancements for each of the components of the distributed system. This problem is particularly burdensome in a Service Oriented Architecture (SOA), in which components register, publish, discover and invoke services using SOA infrastructures such as service registry, enterprise service bus, business process, service choreographer, etc.